una historia bastante peculiar
by alianzadeluz
Summary: hay historias donde el protagonista va a equestria ya sea como humano o como pony pero que pasaria si nuestro protagonista se convierte en algo mas, algo que cree una situacion diferente y un tanto peculiar. inspirado en dependencia, fluttershy y el apache, y tloz: twilight princess
1. capitulo 1: prologo

Hola amigos solo les quiero decir que este es mi primer fic y hare lo que pueda para que no tenga errores de ortografía y esas cosas bueno sin más que decir espero les guste.

Una historia bastante peculiar.

Capítulo 1: prologo.

Saben no sé si es el destino, la suerte, dios que me odia o simplemente es que no me merezco una oportunidad de ser feliz, maldita vida podrida que me tocó vivir.

Pero paremos con eso, creo que debería empezar por presentarme mi nombre es Alfonso pero por una razón que no voy a explicarles en este momento me dicen mon, tengo 18 años y vivo en una sucia, corrupta, peligrosa, llena de crimen y detestable ciudad en el medio del desierto, acabo de terminar la escuela preparatoria y actualmente me encuentro de vacaciones.

Mi apariencia no tiene chiste, no soy feo pero tampoco soy bien parecido, se puede decir que soy uno del montón, tengo el pelo negro y corto casi pelón (no me gusta peinarme, no me juzguen) mido 1,85 y si bien no soy un jodido hércules, si estoy un poco marcado por el ejercicio que hago diario.

Yo detesto mi especie es cruel, caótica, despiadada, avariciosa, y en general podrida y detestable, no sé, abecés me gustaría dejar este mundo horrible asi sin mas pero se que eso es imposible.

Por cierto hablando en términos generales yo odio mi vida y no se por que fuera pero me tocó vivir un comienzo de vida horrendo, mi familia, por el programador, mi familia, es HORRIBLE, para empezar mi padre no tiene empleo y si no está en algún lugar borracho, está gritándome, mi hermano mayor, yo siempre peleaba con él por tonterías y él se fue de casa nada más se le presento la oportunidad, tal vez deba hacer lo mismo. Mi madre, por desgracia nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerla, lamentablemente ella murió el día que yo nací, pero según me conto mi abuela que en paz descanse, mi madre era buena y amable, enserio no sé qué es lo que pudo ver en mi padre. Además creo que mi padre y mi hermano me culpaban de lo que le paso a mi madre. Mis amigos, la verdad no tengo, creo que todos en mi barrio me evitan para no tener que lidiar con mi padre, o eso creo.

Lo cierto es que los únicos que me quisieron y me dieron su apoyo hasta el último de sus días fueron mis abuelos que me criaron para que no llegara a ser como mi padre, y me dejaron algo de dinero el cual e usado para pagar mis estudios, ya que mi padre no lo iba a hacer, además también me dejaron un pequeño recuerdo el cual espero no tener que usar nunca.

Yo solo quiero tener una vida tranquila, un buen empleo, una casa que pueda decir que es mía y no lose tal vez una esposa e hijos eso si evitando cometer los mismo errores que mi padre cometió. Enserio no puedo esperar el día que por fin me valla de aquí y le diga, a mi padre adiós para siempre espero nunca volver a verte, (suspiro) algún día, algún día.

Pero a todo esto ustedes se deben de estar preguntando donde estoy ahora, pues estoy de camino al parque para hacer un poco de ejercicio aunque está un poco lejos, pero no me importa con tal de no estar en mi casa, llevo con migo una mochila que tiene una botella de agua, un cambio de ropa y el recuerdo de mi abuelo el cual es un revolver, porque cuando dije que esta ciudad es peligrosa no estaba jugando.

Corrí alrededor del parque un par de horas hasta que empezó a atardecer, cuando me doy cuenta me dispongo a volver a mi horrible hogar, pero de en el camino de vuelta, cuando paso al lado de un callejón puedo escuchar un grito una mujer como de unos 36 años, que estaba siendo sujetada contra su voluntad a la pared por un hombre de unos 40 con pinta de ladrón.

.-déjame sucio pervertido- forcejeando para zafarse de su opresor.

.-o que, yo soy mucho más fuerte que tu- mientras la sujetaba mas fuerte contra la pared.

Ok sé que ocurren crímenes todos los días en esta inmunda ciudad, pero no inventen yo estaba ahí, no me podía quedar ahí sin hacer nada, así que saco el revolver que estaba en mi mochila y me acerco por detrás sin que el ladrón se dé cuenta, por otro lado la mujer se percata de mi presencia pero yo pongo mi dedo en mi boca haciendo una señal de silencio.

.-voy disfrutar tanto esto.

.-no lo creo- dije yo apuntándole.

.-…- él se voltea un poco para darse cuenta de que tiene mi revolver apuntándole a su cabeza -pero que… quien eres tú.

Mon.-eso no te importa, ahora lárgate si no quieres un agujero que vaya de tu nuca hasta tu frente- le quito el seguro al arma para darle más drama al momento.

.-…-el solo aprieta los dientes y comienza a caminar hacia atrás con las manos en alto, saliendo de callejón.

Yo no deje de apuntarle hasta que me asegure de que se fuera del callejón.

.-gracias por tu ayuda, no sé lo que hubiera pasado si no llegas en mi rescate.

Mon.-no es nada, tan solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez esta es una ciudad peligrosa sabes.

.-si lo tendré, y en serio muchas gracias.

Mon.-bueno nos vemos cuídate yo tengo que ir a mi casa- mientras empiezo a alejarme.

.-ESPERA- me grita llamando mi atención –dime hay algo que siempre hallas querido.

Mon.-(vaya pregunta más rara)- pensé para mis adentros –bueno si siempre he querido tener una vida que sea tranquila lejos de esta ciudad y mi horrible familia y tal vez dejar de ser humano.

.- ¿ser humano? ¿No te gusta lo que eres?- pregunto dudosa.

Mon.-la verdad no somos una especie horrible.

.-bueno tal vez tengas razón basta con ver a ese criminal bueno espero que un día tu deseo se vuelva realidad- dijo poniendo una sonrisa.

Mon.-ok- dije algo dudoso -sabes de verdad me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a hacer algo- mentí no tenía nada que hacer, pero ya estaba cansado y quería ir a dormir.

.-oh, ya veo- dijo algo decepcionada –bueno pues adiós espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día.

Mon.-igualmente, bueno adiós nos vemos.

Yo solo me doy la vuelta y levantando mi mano sacudiéndola un poco mientras me iba. Supongo que esta fue mi buena acción del día pensaba.

Yo Sigo mi camino hacia mi casa, ya había oscurecido y en el cielo se podían ver unas cuantas estrellas.

Mon.-por el programador este cielo no se puede comparar con el del campo ahí si hay estrellas al por mayor- digo mirando el cielo continuando con mi camino, cuando me doy cuenta de que en el cielo hay una luz un poco grande –espera, eso es un poco grande para ser una estrella- dije, entonces me doy cuenta de que la luz se hacía más grande –espera viene hacia mí- yo solo comienzo a correr en la dirección opuesta a la luz.

(NA: yo digo programador en vez de decir dios por que 1. Soy ateo 2. Los programadores de videojuegos son como dioses en el sentido de crear 3. Me hace gracia)

El haz de luz estaba cada vez más cerca de golpear el suelo, yo me preparo para el estruendo, cuando me doy cuenta de que no hubo golpe, volteo para ver si logre evitarlo y me doy cuenta de algo sorprendente, la luz se detuvo, estaba flotando como a un metro del piso, tenía el tamaño de una camioneta familiar, entonces me percato de que la luz vuelve a dirigirse hacia mí y yo empiezo a correr nuevamente.

Mon.-programadores ¿Por qué a mí?- seguí corriendo quejándome de mi suerte, corrí sin parar por la deshabitada calle hasta que tropiezo con una roca –auch, MUY GRASIOSO- grite levantando un puño al cielo.

Intento levantarme nuevamente cuando me doy cuenta de que la luz viene directo a mí, yo solo me cubro con los brazos protegiéndome de lo que me pueda pasar, la luz me envuelve completamente y desaparezco del lugar.

Tercera persona POV.

Una extraña figura encapuchada estaba mirando todo el resiente suceso cuando empieza a decir.

.-siento mucho no haber podido estar contigo todo este tiempo, pero al menos espero que eso fuera lo que realmente querías.

La figura se da la vuelta para luego desaparecer en un haz de luz como el anterior pero más pequeño.

Bueno espero que les agradara este inicio porque la verdad a mí sí.

Además quiero decirles a los que lean esto que tengo pensadas varias cosas de la historia entre ellas el final, pero llegado cierto punto acepto sugerencias para ir complementando la historia bueno espero sus reviews, nos leemos.


	2. capitulo 2: llegada

**Bueno aquí comienza el segundo capítulo de este fic, solo quiero decirles que sé que el primer capítulo no aclara el por qué esta será una historia peculiar pero aquí empieza el desmadre en equestria que tenía planeado, disfruten.**

Una historia bastante peculiar

Capítulo 2: llegada

siento un calor en todo mi cuerpo, además de también sentir un horrible dolor por todo mi cuerpo, sentí como mis músculos se contraían y mis huesos se rompían para luego volver a acomodarse de otra forma, yo estaba en una especie de espacio vacío pero muy iluminado, casi me deja ciego, estaba flotando en medio de la nada soportando este horrible dolor cuando de pronto me doy cuenta de que la luz a mi alrededor empieza a disiparse y yo, bueno pues creo que empiezo a caer, lo que me mantenía flotando ya no estaba ahí.

Empiezo a abrir los ojos, recuperándome del resplandor anterior y me doy cuenta de hacia dónde me dirigía, estaba cayendo hacia un bosque, voy directo contra un grupo de árboles y pienso.

Mon.- (va a doler).

Después de un momento siento el cómo atravieso las ramas de los árboles para después azotar duramente contra el suelo. El golpe me saco todo el aire.

Mon.- (como duele, enserio no podría ser peor)

Me estaba retorciendo de dolor en suelo intentado mitigar el dolor y recuperar el aliento, cuando por fin recupero un poco el control intento ponerme de pie pero caigo sorpresivamente hacia atrás.

Mon.- (que paso)- pensé

Intento ponerme de pie nuevamente pero con el mismo resultado.

Mon.- (que acaso olvide como ponerme de pie)

Empiezo a revisarme para ver que estaba mal, no tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que era lo que estaba mal, mis pies ya no estaban, en lugar de eso tenía un par de patas, me sorprendo y sigo revisándome entero, para ver que más estaba mal y me doy cuenta de que ya no soy humano, ahora soy una espéciese de can, un lobo diría yo, aunque no soy experto, pero por ahora voy a decir que soy un lobo, un lobo de pelaje negro muy oscuro, y curiosamente todavía tenía puesta la ropa que llevaba encima, aunque bastante rasgada por la caída.

Mon.- (pero qué carajo)- pensé – (espera ahora que lo pienso no eh dicho ni una palabra, creo que voy a intentarlo) ruff…- quedo anonadado, obviamente no es lo que quería escuchar – (joder ahora que voy a hacer, en esta forma soy el equivalente a un animal, por no decir que no tengo las cuerdas vocales necesarias para poder hablar).

Empiezo a entrar en pánico, en mi mente hay todo un caos por todos lados

Mon.- (ahora que voy a hacer, esto jode por completo todos los planes que tenía para tener una vida pacifica)- aun estando en pánico – (OK, tranquilo primero creo que tengo que averiguar dónde carajo estoy y buscar algún lugar donde haiga gente).

Procedo a levantarme lentamente intentando acostumbrarme a este nuevo sistema cuadrúpedo, caigo un par de veces, pero al final me logro levantar sobre mis nuevas cuatro patas.

Mon.- (bien ya me estoy acostumbrando a mantenerme de pie, o debería decir patas, ah no lo sé y no me importa en este momento, lo importante ahora es saber dónde estoy).

Analizo mí alrededor para darme cuenta de que mi maleta estaba ahí, cerca de donde yo azote contra el suelo.

Mon.-(o que bien)- pensé alegrándome un poco mientras me acercaba a mi mochila.

Como puedo abro la mochila con mi hocico mirando que mis cosas estaban ahí, el cambio de ropa, mi botella de agua (vacía por cierto) y mi revolver (con 6 tiros hábiles).

Mon.-(bien todo sigue aquí, aunque… ya no tengo agua, la ropa ya no me queda debido a que me encogí un poco , y ya no soy capaz de sujetar el revólver, bien, esto es genial)- pensé algo irritado – (bueno creo que primero me voy a quitar esta ropa rota, solo me estorbaría teniendo esta forma)

Comienzo a quitarme la ropa con mucha dificultad y la guardo en mi mochila, por si tienen curiosidad, llevaba un short deportivo, un bóxer y una camisa sin mangas. Me cuelgo la mochila en mi nueva espalda de lobo y comienzo a caminar sin rumbo alguno atreves del denso bosque.

Mon.- (me pregunto qué harían en esos programas de supervivencia, aunque bueno, ellos no eran lobos)

Sigo caminando sin rumbo perdido en mis pensamientos y con algo de dolor debido a mi ''accidente'', continuo hasta escucho una rama rompiéndose detrás de unos arbustos, me quedo mirando los arbustos un par de segundos hasta que siento un extraño hormigueo en mi frente y una voz en mi cabeza me dice que me agache, no sé por qué pero le hago caso. De pronto de entre los arbustos sale un extraño animal saltando y pasando por encima de mí arrancándome mi mochila de un zarpazo.

Mon.- (wow menos mal que le hice caso a la voz de mi cabeza, ¿me pregunto si fueron los instintos?)

Dejo de pensar y miro mejor al animal que acababa de atacarme, era una extraña combinación entre el cuerpo de un león, una gigantesca cola de escorpión y un par de alas como las de un murciélago.

Mon.- (que carajo es eso un leoriscorpion-murcielago, o que)

Veo como el animal me miro mientras hilos de saliva estaban saliendo de su boca.

Mon.- (ok creo que tiene hambre y yo soy su cena).

Empiezo a retroceder un par de pasos sin dar la vuelta y luego comienzo a correr tan rápido como mis heridas y mis aun inexpertas patas me lo permiten, mientras soy perseguido por el animal.

Mon.- (joder enserio porque me hacen esto programadores)- me pregunto furiosamente

Mientras estoy corriendo me doy la vuelta para ver dónde está mi perseguidor y me doy cuenta de que ya no está.

Mon.- (pero que ¿se rindió tan fácilmente?)- dije mientras me detenía.

Entonces vuelvo a sentir un cosquilleo en mi cabeza y escucho una voz que dice aléjate de ahí, no lo pienso dos veces y le hago caso, aunque esta vez no tuve tanta suerte, vi como el extraño animal decencia del cielo logrando clavarme sus garrasen la espalda, aunque eso sí, de no ser por la voz en mi cabeza yo ya estaría muerto.

Mon.- (ok creo que la respuesta natural de huir no me va servir en esta ocasión, creo que tendré que pelear)- mientras me preparo para la pelea.

Mi amigo ruge y corre hacia mí, pero yo me limito a esquivar su envestida.

Mon.- (que hago él es como 5 veces más pesado que yo, no voy a poder ganar esto a mordidas)- pienso sin dejar de ver a mi adversario – (¿el revólver? No ni siquiera podría apuntar, para eso necesito manos, ¿entonces que hago?)

Comienzo a analizar mi entorno y me doy cuenta de que detrás de la bestia hay una pared de piedra algo agrietada con pinta de que está a punto de caerse.

Mon.- (bien esa es mi oportunidad)- pensé mientras esperaba el próximo ataca del enemigo.

Como esperaba me vuelve a atacar, pero yo solo vuelvo a esquivar su envestida y corro hacia la pared de roca, me paro frente a la pared mirando a la bestia dispuesta a atacarme de nuevo, pero esta vez la provoco un rascando la tierra con mi pata para irritarlo un poco, la bestia no lo piensa dos veces y carga contra mí lo más rápido que puede.

Mon.- (bien espéralo, espéralo, ahora).- saltando hacia un lado en el último momento.

Mi esquive provoca que mi cazador choque muy duro contra el muro haciendo que las grietas de este se habrán aún más, y provocando una pequeña avalancha que lo dejo enterrado debajo de un grupo de rocas.

Mon.- (por la valentía de link, eso estuvo cerca)- recuperando el aliento.

Después de mi pequeña experiencia con mi amigo el leoriscorpion-murcielago, puedo sentir como la adrenalina del momento se va pues la herida que me provoco mi amigo sumado las herirás de la caída comenzaron a sangrar.

Mon.- (auca, enserio como duele)- miro como estoy sangrando y me preocupo – (si no encuentro algún tipo de ayuda rápido me temo que este será mi final).

Comienzo a caminar, o mejor dicho cojear a través del bosque dejando un pequeño camino carmesí por donde camino, hasta que termino desplomándome por el cansancio y la falta de sangre.

Mon.- (bueno creo que hasta aquí llego mi viaje)- jadeando del cansancio – (que lastima que nunca pude ver mi sueño hecho realidad… bueno al menos no morí virgen)

Mi vista comienza a nublarse mientras miro a la lejanía.

.-oh my, que es eso.

Mon.- (de quien es esa voz, suena femenina, bueno solo espero que no sea una cazadora viendo una presa fácil)- pienso finalmente cayendo desmayarlo por el cansancio.

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les esté agradando porque a mi si, dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan bueno hasta otra.**


	3. capitulo 3: sorpresa

**Antes de que comiencen a leer quiero decirles que este capítulo va a ser contado desde un punto de vista ajeno al protagonista debido a que me parece necesario contar esta parte de la historia. Además puede que lo haga de nuevo en el futuro, díganme si les llega molestar para ya no hacerlo.**

**Y otra cosa gracias a Rikimlp por su review, tienes razón lo sé, tengo un pequeño problema con las comas, no distingo bien donde deben ir debo leerlo un montón de veces para poder ponerlas y aun así me faltan TT_TT.**

**Bueno sin nada más que decir disfruten.**

Una historia bastante peculiar.

Capítulo 3: sorpresa.

Hoy va a ser un gran día me levanto de mi cama, me estiro y soy recibida por mis amiguitos animales. Hola mi nombre es Fluttershy y si hay algo que me gusta hacer es cuidar de todas esas pequeñas criaturas que hay en este mundo, oh y también pasar tiempo con mis amigas claro. Me dirijo hacia la sala principal de mi casa para darle de comer a mis amiguitos del bosque y empiezo a darles de comer, cuando de pronto siento unas pequeñas pataditas en uno de mis cascos traseros, volteo para ver de quien se trata, era mi pequeño conejo Angel, que estaba de patas cruzadas golpeando ligeramente el suelo con su patita.

Fluttershy.-oh, Angel, solo dame un momento, ya te preparo tu ensalada especial- digo mientras termino de servir la comida a los demás animales.

Termino y me dirijo hacia la cocina para preparar la comida de mi pequeño Angel, saco unas zanahorias, lechuga y otras verduras, después las corto y las pongo en un pequeño tazón. Luego me dirijo de nuevo a hacia donde estaba Angel para darle su comida.

Fluttershy.-aquí tienes- digo entregándole el tazón –solo recuerda comer despacio.

El no hace caso a mi advertencia y empieza a comer tan rápido como puede.

Fluttershy.-**suspiro, **que voy a hacer con Tigo.

Me quedo pensando un momento hasta que decido que me encargare de eso después, puesto que todavía tenía que salir a alimentar a las gallinas, busco un pequeño costal con comida de gallina y lo pongo en mi espalda, Salí con el costal y fui hacia el gallinero, abro la bolsa con la comida y comienzo a ponerla en el comedero.

Fluttershy.-ya está, ya pueden comenzar a comer mis pequeñas.

No tuve que decir más, las gallinas fueron hacia el comedero y empezaron a comer.

.-parece que eres realmente buena cuidando a los animales, tal vez debería contratarte para que cuides a los la granja- habla una voz con acento campirano.

Fluttershy.- ¿eh?, oh Applejack que bueno es verte por aquí, pero dime necesitas algo.

Applejack.-de hecho, vine para ver si ya te llego mi pedido de comida para perro, Winona está comenzando a ponerse un poco salvaje.

Fluttershy.-de echo si, llego ayer, aunque, voy a necesitar tu ayuda para sacarlo, el costal es algo grande para mí, de echo ayer tuve que pedirle ayuda al señor oso para poder llevarlo a mi casa.

Applejack.- si por su puesto cariño, no hay problema, solo dime donde está.

Fluttershy.- está dentro, ven yo te digo donde.

Después llevo a applejack hacia el interior de mi casa y le muestro el closet donde guardo toda la comida de mis amiguitos.

Fluttershy.-allí está, es el costal del centro- le dije señalando un costal que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

Applejack.-ok- dijo mientras levantaba el pesado costal sobre su espalda sin problema alguno.

Fluttershy.- (vaya sí que es fuerte, ¿o yo seré muy débil?)- pensé sin decir nada.

Applejack.-bueno, ya me tengo que ir muchas gracias dulzura, espero no haberte molestado mucho con esto.

Fluttershy.- oh no es nada, enserio, además no es ninguna molestia ayudar a mis amigas.

Applejack.-bueno si tú lo dices… oh casi lo olvido, Twilight nos invitó a todas a un pequeño picnic al medio día y me pidió que te preguntara si querías ir.

Fluttershy.-oh claro, estaré ahí.

Applejack.- bueno nos vemos a medio día- dijo mientras empezaba a salir de la casa.

Fluttershy.- nos vemos- dije agitando un poco mi casco.

Después de que se fue yo seguí con mis tareas, estoy limpiando un poco el gallinero hasta que de pronto vi como del bosque salían en par de ardillas, se veían algo preocupadas, luego se acercaron hacia mí y dije.

Fluttershy.-que sucede pequeñas, paso algo- dije preocupada

Las ardillas empezaron a hacer una pequeña representación donde una estaba persiguiendo a la otra.

(NA: pequeña representación, entienden es gracioso por que las ardillas son pequeñas… cállense a mí me hiso gracia).

Fluttershy.- ¡un animal está en peligro!- dije preocupada –o no, díganme donde esta- las ardillas señalaron hacia el bosque everfree.

Trague saliva al saber dónde estaba el animal en peligro, incluso pensé en sí debería ir, pero no mi deber con los animales es primero. Voy hacia mi casa y tomo un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios y luego empecé a volar tan rápido como pude hacia el bosque everfree.

Ya estando en el bosque, comienzo a buscar por todos lados alguna señal que me diga donde estaba ese pobre animalito.

Fluttershy.-Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Sigo buscando cuando de pronto me encuentro con lo que parece ser una especie de alforja, pero con una forma un tanto extraña, es gris y al parecer estaba rota además tiene un poco de dededede SANGRE, casi me desmayo de solo verla, pero no tengo tiempo para eso.

Fluttershy.-(que extraña alforja, y que son estos cortes, espera esos cortes parecen estar hechos por garras, y no solo garras, son garras de… manticora)- trago saliva por el miedo que me dio pensar en ello –(un momento si hay una alforja aquí y tiene cortes de las garras de una manticora entonces, el que está en peligro, es un pony, o no, seguramente entro al territorio de la manticora sin saberlo y esta se enojó por el intruso, debo darme prisa y encontrarlo).

Me doy cuenta de que junto a la extraña alforja hay un pequeño sendero con ramas rotas y huellas de manticora, empiezo a volar lo más rápido que puedo por el sendero, hasta que escucho un fuerte estruendo que llama mi atención, acto seguido escucho otro estruendo, pero más grande, yo me dirijo hacia la fuente del sonido esperando encontrar al pony en peligro.

Fluttershy.-que sucedió aquí- me doy cuenta de que hay en montón algo grande de rocas, tal vez una avalancha, pero no hay nadie cerca.

Comienzo a buscar una señal de lo que provoco el derrumbe, pero no encuentro nada, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que hay un pequeño camino echo de sangre, quiero desmayarme otra vez pero me recupero tan rápido como puedo y comienzo a seguir el rastro de sangre.

Fluttershy.- (Oh no, el pony está herido, debo ayudarlo de inmediato)- pienso mientras sigo la sangre.

Cuando estaba caminando me doy cuenta de que el dueño de la sangre estaba tirado en el suelo a unos metros de mí, pero quedo desconcertada cuando me acerco para verlo mejor.

Fluttershy.-oh mí, ¿qué es eso?- digo mientras veo a la criatura que estaba en el suelo – (parece ser un timberwolf, pero este no está echo de madera y tiene un pelaje negro bastante oscuro)- pienso mirándolo sin acercarme, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que esta herido –oh no debo hacer algo rápido, no puedo dejarlo así.

Luego comienzo a aplicarle los primeros auxilios, limpio sus heridas con algo de alcohol y le pongo unas cuantas vendas para evitar que siga sangrando.

Fluttershy.- ok esto será suficiente por ahora, pero tengo que llevarlo a mi casa para poder atenderlo apropiadamente, pero como lo llevo es casi tan grande como yo, y no creo que pueda cargarlo.

Comienzo a pensar mirando alrededor buscando algo que me ayude a transportarlo, cuando de pronto me encuentro con una corteza de árbol que parece ser lo suficientemente resistente como para llevarlo, subo al extraño animal a la corteza y uso una de las vendas del botiquín para poder usarla como cuerda, ato la venda a la corteza y comienzo a tirar de ella con toda mi fuerza.

Fluttershy.- (solo espero poder llegar a tiempo)- pienso mientras me dirijo hacia mi casa con el animal herido.

**Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo, bueno antes de irme quisiera pedirles que digan cuales son mis fallos al escribir, esto es lo primero que escribo y la verdad me gustaría mejorar.**

**Bueno hasta otra, nos leemos.**


	4. capitulo 4: persecucion

**Antes de empezar quisiera darles las gracias a Kevin, .195, y a DukeCaotico por sus reviews por que antes de verlos yo había recibido una mala noticia que me había cabreado mucho y ver que alguien se tomó la molestia de escribir un review me subió el ánimo y me motivo para escribir el siguiente capítulo.**

**Enserio gracias, pero bueno ya los dejo con el capítulo.**

Una historia bastante peculiar

Capítulo 4: persecución

Mon.- (¿Es… estoy muerto?)

Inhalo lo más profundo que puedo y dejo salir el aire después me aseguro que mi corazón siga latiendo, todo para ver si seguía vivo o había muerto.

Mon.-(no, parece que sigo vivo, menos mal ,porque si lo de tener alma es cierto, seguro que me podriría en el infierno, digo yo no creo en ninguna religión)- pienso con los ojos cerrados debido a la fatiga –( pero bueno, lo importante ahora, es saber porque sigo vivo, si mal no recuerde me caí en el suelo del bosque para morir desangrado, o es cierto la vos femenina, me pregunto si ella me salvo)-pienso intentando saber qué es lo que paso, pero aun sin abrir los ojos.

Después de mi momento de filosofía mental, comienzo a abrir los ojos para saber en dónde estoy, me doy cuenta de que estoy acostado en un sofá junto a una ventana, que a primera vista parecía ser una caballa con muchas casas para aves.

Mon.- (bueno, parece ser un lugar bastante acogedor, ¿pero cómo llegue aquí?).

Me pregunto a mí mismo cuando de pronto me doy cuenta de que estoy vendado de los costados.

Mon.- (ok, creo que eso reafirma la teoría de que la dueña de esa vos femenina me ayudo).

Miro mis vendajes mientras sigo pensando, pero entonces comienzo a escuchar algunos murmullos que se vuelven cada vez más fuertes, hasta que estos finalmente comienzan a convertirse en gritos, y por lo que podía escuchar no se oían felices.

Mon.- (oh no no no, ¿qué hago ahora? ¿Qué hago ahora?)- pienso muy agitado mirando hacia todos lados – (YA SE, por ahora me hare el dormido y escuchare lo que suceda).

Me acuesto nuevamente en la posición en la que estaba originalmente y comienzo fingir que estoy dormido. Escucho como de pronto como alguien se acerca a la puerta y.

*PUM

.-haber en donde está, yo misma me voy a encargar de el- puedo escuchar una voz bastante molesta.

.-si, no vamos a permitir que ese monstruo haga algo malo- dice una segunda voz con acento campirano que al parecer está igual de molesta que la primera.

Mon.- (¿monstruo?, ok eso duele, los monstruos no nacen, se hacen)

.-chicas, en realidad yo no creo que sea malo solo mírenlo dormir- dice una débil tercera voz.

Mon.- (creo que esa es la voz que escuche en el bosque, pero no estoy seguro puesto que hablo muy bajo)

Primera voz.-que no, amiga no puedes ser tan inocente.

Segunda voz.-si es que acaso no vez esos colmillos o esas garras.

Tercera voz.-si lo sé, pero- dice tímidamente.

.-yo creo que puede ser bueno, seguro que sería divertido ser su amiga y jugar con el- dice una cuarta voz en un tono algo chillón.

.-bueno, creo que deberíamos averiguar si es peligroso antes de acusarlo así- dice una quinta voz que suena un poco más tranquila.

.-si, tiene razón, además sería una lástima que un pelaje tan hermoso como ese, este en un ser que sea malvado- dice una sexta vos con un tono elegante.

Primera voz.- bueno, pues yo no pienso darle la oportunidad de que haga algo malo.

Segunda voz.- cierto deberíamos atarlo para asegurarnos de que no se mueva.

Mon.- (ok, esto es malo, y con esta forma no tengo manera alguna de dar a entender que no soy malo)- pienso algo preocupado – (bueno creo debería averiguar quién va a ser mi futuro atacante si esto se pone feo)- pienso mientras abro un ojo de manera desapercibida- (eh, espera que, que está pasando aquí).

Cuando mire a las dueñas de las voces no me lo podía creer, eran, eran, ponis, una pony naranja de crin rubia, otra rosada con la crin también rosada pero en un tono más oscuro, también había lo que al parecer son un par de unicornios uno blanco con la crin morada y la otro purpura con crin del mismo color, pero más oscuro y con dos mechones de diferente color, y por último dos pegados uno cian con crin arco iris y el otro amarillo con crin rosada, no hace falta decir que yo estaba totalmente desconcertado con lo que estaba viendo, por no decir que creí que me estaba volviendo loco, digo el leoriscorpion-murcielago era una cosa, pero ponis de colores que además hablan, oh y no solo eso entre ellos hay dos pegados y dos unicornios, que es esto, una caricatura enfocada a niñas de cinco años o que.

Sigo Mirando como las ponis siguen discutiendo sobre qué es lo que deberían de hacer conmigo, y durante la discusión que estaban teniendo averiguo cuáles son sus nombres, al parecer, la violenta Pegaso cian es rainbow dash, por otro lado la que al parecer es mi salvadora es fluttershy, la rosa hiperactiva es pinkie, la pony que me quiere amarar como un cerdo es applejack, la unicornio elegante es rarity, y la que intentaba ser la mediadora en la discusión es twilight.

Ellas Siguen discutiendo, debatiendo los puntos a favor y en contra de mi presencia aquí hasta que la mediadora habla.

Twilight.-fluttershy lo siento, pero creo que rainbow y applejack tienen un buen punto, creo que deberíamos regresarlo al bosque antes de que despierte.

Mon.- (que volver a ese bosque y con estas heridas, ni loco)

Fluttershy.- pe… pero está herido.

Mon.- (si vamos, no le hace daño a nadie lo prometo, pero no dejes que me lleven a ese bosque en este estado, si me encuentro con otro animal salvaje no tendré oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir, o si tan solo pudiera hablar)

Rarity.- lo siento cariño, pero es lo mejor para todo el pueblo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que ataque a alguien.

Applejack.- ok, está decidido, nos lo llevamos de aquí directo al bosque everfree- dice la poni campirana mientras esta comienza a acercase a mí.

Mon.-(o no, no puedo permitir eso)- pienso mientras me levanto de golpe.

Mi levantamiento repentino hace que las ponis se asusten, pero inmediatamente la Pegaso cian y la pony campirana se ponen en guardia listas para atacarme en cualquier momento, mi salvadora se esconde detrás de esa tal pinkie y los unicornios hacen brillar sus cuernos en una extraña aura de color, cuando de pronto un par de sillas empiezan a flotar en auras del mismo color que sus cuernos.

Mon.- (no jodas, pueden levitar cosas, pues fuck the logic)-pienso mientras todas se están acercando lentamente para rodearme.

Applejack.- no lo dejen escapar.

Mon.-(ok, el instinto humano dice que en momentos como este uno debería huir o pelear, pero como no estoy en condiciones y solo reafirmaría la idea de que soy violento, decido, que voy, aaaaa, HUIR).

Me aprovecho que el sofá en el que estaba acostado, estaba junto a una ventana y tomo impulso para saltar atreves de ella haciendo que esta se rompa. Sobra decir que me lastime aún más por culpa de los vidrios rotos de la ventana.

Applejack.- atrápenlo, que no escape.

Estoy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo por lo que parece ser un pueblo con pinta algo medieval pero más colorido, además hay ponis los cuales se asustan de solo verme, miro hacia atrás para ver si todavía me estaban siguiendo y en efecto, los unicornios, la vaquera y la Pegaso violenta me estaban persiguiendo.

Rainbow.-yo lo atrapo.

Dijo el Pegaso acelerando, pasando por encima de mi cabeza y poniéndose delante de mí.

Rainbow.-ya te tengo- dijo preparándose para darme una patada.

Ah pero yo no soy idiota, esquivo la patada y acto seguido paso por un lado de ella evitándola. Sigo corriendo por el pueblo evitando a los ponis y doy la vuelta por una esquina intentando escapar de mis perseguidores.

Mon.- (espero haberlas perdido).

Continuo corriendo hasta que de pronto una pequeña explosión color purpura aparece en frente de mí, esta hace que me detenga de golpe para luego darme cuenta de algo que me helo la sangre. Eran los dos unicornios y la vaquera la cual llevaba una soga.

Mon.- (enserio no jodas, también se tele transportan)- pienso un poco molesto y sorprendido a la vez.

Applejack.-ahora si te tengo- dijo mientras daba unos pasos al frente y hacia girar la soga sobre cabeza sujetándola con la boca.

La vaquera, que ahora queda más que confirmado que es vaquera, me lanza la soga tomándome por el cuello.

Applejack.-ja- dijo mientras tiraba de la cuerda y yo hacía lo mismo.

Mon.- (ja mis bolas, no voy permitir esto)

Estaba pensando para luego salir corriendo hacia ella y comienzo a dar vueltas a su alrededor, ella se desconcierta por mi comportamiento, pero luego de da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, yo la había amarrado de los cascos haciéndola caer, yo como puedo me quito la cuerda y sigo corriendo.

Twilight.-no te preocupes applejack yo lo atrapo, rarity tu desátala mientras yo lo sigo.

Rarity.-clara cariño pero ten cuidado.

Twilight.-lo tendré- dijo desapareciendo.

Corro por el pueblo intentando huir cuando de pronto el unicornio purpura vuelve a aparecer enfrente de mí.

Twilight.- ahora sí, ya te tengo- dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno.

Mon.- (joder dejen de tele transportase, eso es trampa, no son goku carajo).

De pronto enfrente de ella aparece lo que parece ser una red pero echa de esa extraña aura que emana su cuerno, ella cierra los ojos intentando concentrarse y de pronto comienza a moverse hacia mí.

Mon.- (espera, esa es mi oportunidad).

Esquivo la red que venía hacia mí, voy hacia donde ella está, me acerco lo más que puedo, esperando a que abra los ojos, cuando ella los abre yo suelto un fuerte ladrido en toda su cara haciendo que se asuste parece funcionar, pues ella callo hacia atrás por el susto, y yo nuevamente comienzo a correr hasta que la pierdo de vista y me escondo detrás de unos arbustos.

Mon.- (por todos los the legend of zelda, eso estuvo cerca)- pienso intentando recuperar el aliento.

Rarity.-chicas por aquí lo encontré.

Mon.- (me cago en todo lo cagable)- pienso mientras salgo corriendo de mi escondite.

Estoy corriendo por mi vida nuevamente cuando volteo hacia atrás, para oh sorpresa encontrarme con que otra vez todas estaban detrás de mí.

Mon.- (en serio porque a mí, que hice yo)- pienso algo molesto – (ok, creo que voy a intentar darles esquinazo)- sigo corriendo cuando de pronto doy la vuelta por una esquina, grave error.

Ahora estoy atrapado en un callejón sin salida, cuando mis perseguidoras llegan al callejón, y empiezan a rodearme, yo me pego lo más que puedo a la pared en un inútil intento por alejarme de ellas, mientras las miro.

Mon.- (tengo… tengo miedo, ya no sé qué hacer, ya no puedo huir, y atacar obviamente no es una opción)-entonces yo me tiro al suelo y tapo la cara con mis patas intentando protegerme de lo que me pueda pasar.

Ellas empiezan a acercarse lentamente hacia mi acorralándome cada vez más hasta que.

.-ALTO.

¿Eh? Dicen todas al unísono al escuchar el tan prominente alto.

Ellas voltean y yo me destapo la cara para ver qué es lo que pasaba. Era la Pegaso amarilla acompañada de la poni rosa.

Fluttershy.- chicas deberían sentirse avergonzadas de ustedes mismas por perseguir así a un indefenso animalito- dijo acercándose a mí y acariciándome con su casco.

Mon.- (espera me está acariciando, eso es algo un poco ofensiiiiiiiiivoooo, aaaaaaaaah odio admitirlo pero se siente bien).

Rainbow.- ¿animalito? Acaso te volviste loca fluttershy, esa cosa es peligrosa.

Applejack.- es cierto fluttershy, él nos atacó hace unos minutos.

Fluttershy.-…-ella deje de acariciarme para dirigirse a ella –eso no es cierto yo y pinkie lo vimos todo.

Pinkie.-es cierto, el solo se defendió de sus intentos por atraparlo, además nunca las lastimo, solo las evito, las asusto, o o o las las, las ato jajajajajaja fue graciosísimo- dijo mientras empezaba a carcajearse, lo cual hiso que applejack frunciera el ceño del enojo.

Mon.- (vaya, al fin alguien me apoya)

Fluttershy.- es verdad, además él estuvo evitando a todos los habitantes del pueblo, en ningún momento ataco a nadie.

Las ponis no sabían que decir ante las declaraciones de sus amigas, ellas tenían razón en todo lo que dijeron.

Fluttershy.-Ahora si me permiten tengo que atender las nuevas heridas de este pobre animalito- ella volteo hacia mí y poniendo una cara amable dijo –ben vamos a mi casa para curarte esas feas heridas.

Pinkie.-si vamos, la doctora pinkie te hará sentir mucho mejor- dijo mientras ponía un casco en su pecho y levantaba la mirada.

Mon.- (…)-yo solo comenzó a seguirla mientras nos alejábamos del lugar.

**Tercera persona pov**

Las chicas se quedaron anonadas al ver que el que ellas aseguraban era una criatura peligrosa, acepto ir con fluttershy y pinkie así sin más, por las buenas, eso hiso que ellas comenzaran a sentirse culpables.

Twilight.-eh, creo que nos apresuramos al juzgarlo- dijo un poco apenada por lo que había hecho.

Rarity.-creo que tienes razón cariño, definitivamente nos apresuramos-dijo agachando la cabeza.

Applejack.-creo que le debemos al amiguito una disculpa.

Rainbow.-…- ella no decía nada porque tenía un orgullo el cual mantener

Applejack.-rainbow- dijo en tono acusador.

Rainbow.- bueno está bien, me disculpare, pero no le voy a quitar el ojo de encima.

**Mon pov**

Una hora después de lo sucedido estaba siendo curado por fluttershy, y rascado tras las orejas por pinkie.

Mon.- (oh si eso se siente bien)- dije mientras me sentía en el paraíso – (gracias programadores después de toda la mierda que me mandaron al fin puedo descansar un poco).

Fluttershy.-y listo, ahora no te muevas y descansa para que tus heridas sanen- dijo para después empezar a guardar todo lo que había usado.

Mon.- (bien, descansar cuando estas hecho polvo, no hay nada mejor que eso).

Mi tranquilidad no duro mucho pues se escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Fluttershy.- ya voy- dijo fluttershy mientras iba hacia la puerta.

Mon.- (espera ese olor, o no son ellas… wow ¿ya empiezo a reconocer olores?).

Fluttershy abrió la puerta y se encontró con 4 muy apenadas ponis

Applejack.- eh, hola fluttershy como estas- intentando forzar una sonrisa

Fluttershy.-que es lo quieren no les basta con perseguir a un pobre animal herido- dijo con un tono de descontento en su voz.

Mon.- (vaya, sí que se preocupa por los animales, digo está peleando con sus amigas).

Applejack.- ¿eh, dime podríamos pasar?

Fluttershy.-hum, está bien.

Las cuatro ponis se veían apenadas por lo que hicieron, bueno todas menos la Pegaso ella más bien parecía molesta de estar aquí, pero además me pude dar cuenta de que esa tal twilight estaba cargando un libro.

Fluttershy y pinkie se pusieron a mis lados como para protegerme en caso de que ocurra algo.

Mon.- (vaya que amables)

Applejack.-mira fluttershy, nosotras quisiéramos disculparnos con Tigo y el amiguito, tú y pinkie tenían razón nos apresuramos y fuimos unas tontas.

Rarity.- es verdad cariño actuamos sin pensar y la única que pudo ver la bondad, en el fuiste tú.

Twilight.-además también nos queremos disculpar por haber hecho que se esforzara tanto seguro que con esas heridas correr debía ser muy difícil para él.

Rainbow.-…-rainbow recibe un codazo de parte de applejack –ya pues, bueno yo también me disculpo.

Mon.- (vaya parece que tenemos una tsundere por aquí)

Applejack.-y bueno nos disculpas.

Fluttershy.-hay chicas claro que sí, son mis amigas después de todo, aunque no puedo hablar por el- dijo señalándome con su casco.

Applejack comenzó a acercarse a mí y dijo.

Applejack.- bueno amiguito no sé si me entiendas pero perdonarías a estas tontas ponis por lo que hicieron- dijo con el sombrero en el casco mientras lo apoyaba en su pecho.

Mon.- (vaya se linda sin el sombrero)- pensé y luego sacudí mi cabeza – (eso no importa ahora, lo importante es, ¿las perdonare?, digo después de cómo me trataron cualquiera desconfiaría de ellas)- pienso mientras las ponis esperan mi respuesta – (bueno ella no parece de las que mienten, de verdad se ve arrepentida, está bien las voy a perdonar, pero como se los demuestro digo no puedo hablar,…, ah ya se).

Me levanto y comienzo a acercarme a la pony naranja y froto mi cara contra su cuello como lo haría un perro, para intentar demostrar que acepto sus disculpas.

Mon.- (espero que recibiera el mensaje).

Applejack.-bueno tomare eso como un sí.

Mon.- (yes, bueno creo que me voy a volver a acostar, enserio que estoy hecho polvo)- me doy la vuelta y vuelvo a donde estaba y me tumbo sobre una almohada con una expresión de felicidad en mi rostro.

Twilight.-oh es cierto, mira fluttershy después de investigar un poco averigüe que es- dijo levitando y abriendo el libro que llevaba en una página señalada- al parecer es un Wolfdog, un hibrido de un lobo gris y un perro, al parecer puede llegar a ser una mascota, así que al parecer si nos apresuramos al juzgarlo, pero bueno según el libro, es raro verlos en color negro, además no sé cómo es que llego hasta aquí.

(NA: busquen wolfdog black en google si existen)

Fluttershy.-hum, me pregunto si está lejos de casa.

Mon.- (oh no tienen ni idea)-mientras tenía los ojos cerrados

Fluttershy.-aunque bueno, nos podemos preocupar de eso después por ahora el necesita descansar.

Twilight.-oh ya veo creo que será mejor que nos vayamos y lo dejemos descansar- dijo en señal de que ya debían irse y todas se fueron dejándome con fluttershy.

Las horas pasaron y se hiso de noche, yo, bueno yo me estaba escabullendo para salir de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, porque tengo un pequeño asunto que atender.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy antes de irme quiero decirles que de ahora en adelante si tienen una duda sobre el fic o sobre mí con gusto la contestare al final del capítulo.**

**Bueno hasta otra nos leemos.**


	5. capitulo 5: ¿hogar?

Una historia bastante peculiar

Capítulo 5: ¿hogar?

Okey aquí estoy una vez más, paz y tranquilidad, no hay nada mejor, ya paso una semana desde esa peculiar persecución y yo sigo aquí en la casa de fluttershy, ella es realmente amable con migo y el resto de sus animales, sus amigas… bueno ellas enserio parecían arrepentidas de lo que me hicieron pero no les guardo rencor, y durante las visitas que le hacen a fluttershy he podido ver que ellas en realidad son muy amables.

Además también siento que le debo mucho a fluttershy, por lo que la ayudo en todo lo que puedo, cargo por ella los sacos de comida de sus animales, la acompaño al mercado que por cierto los ponis empiezan a acostumbrarse a mi presencia y también la ayudo un poco con la limpieza. Y la verdad es muy curioso, pues me he dado cuenta de que los animales de aquí son más inteligentes que los que yo conozco, pero no sé hasta qué punto, supongo que es por eso que a fluttershy no le parece extraño que le ayude.

Bueno, a estas alturas ya es más que evidente que evidente que no estoy en mi mundo, puesto que… saben que al diablo voy a ser sincero, me gusta este lugar, probablemente más que mi mundo, digo prácticamente no hay crimen, los lugareños son muy amables los unos con los otros, y el aire está totalmente limpio, se ve que aún no descubren los motores de combustión interna, de hecho hasta ahora solo eh tenido dos problemas con este lugar, el primero, no jodas este lugar es nauseabundamente… lindo, ponis de colores que hablan, pegasos, unicornios, en serio este lugar debe de ser el sueño de toda niña de 5 años, pero bueno.

Ha y mi segundo problema es la comida, carajo la maldita comida, saben estoy muy agradecido con fluttershy por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, enserio, pero… ¡comida de perro!, según esa unicornio twilight, al ser un wolfdog, la comida de perro debería de ser suficiente para cubrir perfectamente mis necesidades alimenticias, pero la verdad es que no me termino de acostumbrar al sabor, pero bueno, mientras tenga algo que comer y un rato para tirarme a la sombra de un árbol lo demás me da igual.

Y por si se lo preguntaban, la noche que salí al bosque, fui a buscar y enterrar la mochila que llevaba conmigo, me asegure de enterrarla donde nadie la encuentre, digo con un lugar como este no puedo permitir que nadie vea mi arma, y como la mochila era impermeable, ella y su contenido deberían estar bien. La verdad no fue difícil dar con mi mochila, solo tuve que seguir el olor de mi propia sangre y listo.

Pero pasando a otras cosas, la verdad es que esta ha sido una semana de lo más tranquila, justo como a mí me gusta, aunque eso sí, a ese conejo Ángel (el cual por cierto es el consentido de fluttershy) le gusta molestarme cuando estoy más tranquilo porque el muy cabron, sabe que no le voy a hacer nada por respeto a fluttershy, pero bueno, después de 9 años soportando brabucones en la escuela, él es solo una molestia menor. También me eh recuperado rápidamente de mis heridas al parecer la fatiga que representa, uno hacer ejercicio, dos sufrir una transformación y tres correr por tu vida, hicieron que las heridas que sufrí resultaran ser peores de lo que deberían, pero el descanso general y los cuidados de fluttershy, hicieron que me recuperara rápidamente.

Además un día mientras estaba acompañando a fluttershy al mercado me pareció oírla decir algo de ponerme en adopción con los demás animales, en cuando me recuperara. Al parecer aquí, con esta forma, no soy más que un simple animal (TT_TT). Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez no sea tan mala idea, digo como mascota seguro que me podría relajar un montón.

Pero bueno, al menos ella suele decir que no me dejaría con cualquiera, que sería solo con alguien que sea capaz de hacerse cargo de mí. Aunque saben, yo no sabía que la vida de mascota fuera tan sencilla, digo, yo pensaba que ser una nube era la vida más tranquila que podía haber, solo flotar por ahí sin preocupaciones, dejando que el viento sea quien te lleve de un lugar a otro debería ser la vida perfecta para alguien como yo, pero después de ver lo que esa tal rainbow le hace a las nubes creo que me arrepentí, las mascotas tienen la vida ideal y punto.

La verdad es que al principio me tome muy mal la idea de ser un animal, incluso me pareció ofensivo y una muy mala broma del destino, pero después de pensármelo bien, creo que la verdad no esta tan mal.

Pero bueno creo que por ahora solo me voy a relajar un poco y voy a apagar mi cerebro un rato para descansar.

**Sweet apple acres tercera persona POV.**

Estamos en sweet apple acres y podemos ver como una potrilla amarilla, con la crin pelirroja y que se llama applebloom, está esperando fuera de una puerta mientras camina de un lado a otro muy nerviosa.

Applebloom.-cuanto más se supone que van a tardar ya comienzo a molestarme un poco- dijo la pequeña pony mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

De pronto la puerta comienza a abrirse dando paso a tres ponis una ancianita verde claro con una crin muy marcada por las canas que se llama granny Smith, un semental rojo con crin naranja que se llama big Macintosh pero al cual todo el mundo le dice le dice big Mac, y una pony naranja con crin rubia que ya fue presentada era applejack.

Los tres ponis con un semblante muy serio en su cara se paran alrededor de la pequeña applebloom, la cual se pone aún más nerviosa.

Applebloom.- ¿y bien? Que decidieron.

Applejack.- bueno en vista de que durante los últimos meses has trabajado muy duro en la granja, te has portado bien, has traído buenas calificaciones de la escuela y no has roto casi nada estando con las cutie mark crasaders, hemos decidido que has demostrado ser lo suficientemente responsable como para tener tu propia mascota.

Applebloom.- ¿espera es en serio?- dijo con algo de duda en sus palabras

Applejack.-si.

Applebloom.- ¿no bromeas?

Applejack.-no.

Applebloom.- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! GRACIAS GRACIAS CRACIAS no saben lo feliz que soy- dijo mientras saltaba de la emoción.

Applejack.- no es nada terroncito, además creo que la haría bien un poco más de compañía a Winona.

Applebloom.- ¿y cuándo vamos a ir por mi nueva mascota?- dijo aun emocionada.

Applejack.- si quieres podemos ir a casa de fluttershy al medio día cuando termines con tus tareas, para que elijas una mascota.

Applebloom.-claro, voy a terminar enseguida- dijo corriendo hacia afuera de la casa.

Granny Smith.-aaaah, la juventud, me recuerda a mí misma cuando tenía su edad.

Applejack.-de seguro que debe de estar tan feliz que podría salir volando en cualquier momento.

Granny Smith.- ¿pero estas segura de que es una buena idea?

Applejack.- claro ella se merece algo después de todo el trabajo duro que ha estado haciendo en la granja, verdad big Mac.

Big Mac.- eeyup.

Granny Smith.-bueno está bien, confiare en ti.

**Dos horas después.**

**Casa de fluttershy, mon POV.**

Estaba tomando una siesta debajo del árbol que está en el patio de fluttershy, cuando de pronto con mi nuevo oído, escucho los pasos de alguien que se está aproximando a la puerta de la casa.

Mon.- (¿Quién será?)- me levanto y comienzo a caminar hacia la fuente del ruido.

Rodeo la casa y me acerco a uno de los arbustos que esta junto a la entrada para poder mirar sin que se den cuenta de mi presencia era applejack que estaba tocando la puerta y también era acompañada por una potrilla amarilla con crin pelirroja.

No le di mucha importancia, así que simplemente regrese a mi lugar de descanso para seguir disfrutando de tan magnifico día.

**Applebloom POV.**

Applebloom.- (Si si si si, estoy tan emocionada, por fin tendré una mascota, pero que debería elegir, algo lindo como un conejo o algo rudo como un halcón, uy estoy tan emocionada).

Veo como mi hermana está tocando la puerta cuando de pronto ella dice.

Applejack.- fluttershy estás ahí, mmm… me pregunto si está en su patio.

De pronto la puerta se abre dando paso a fluttershy.

Fluttershy.- oh, hola applejack, applebloom díganme que las trae por aquí.

Applejack.- hola fluttershy, la verdad es que vinimos para ver si tienes una mascota que le guste a applebloom.

Applebloom.- si por fin me dejaran tener una.

Fluttershy.-oh enserio, que alegría, vengan vamos a mi patio para que puedas elegir.

Applebloom.- ¡claro!

Seguimos a fluttershy hasta su patio, había muchos animales enserio no se cual elegir.

Fluttershy.-dime applebloom, que clase de mascota quieres.

Applebloom.- no lo sé, la verdad es que no había pensado en eso.

Applejack.-espera, en serio no la has pensado aun.

Applebloom.-la verdad no, es que no creí llegar tan lejos.

Applejack.-"**facehoof" **bueno no importa, anda ve y elije.

Applebloom.-mmm… no sé qué podría elegir.

Fluttershy.- o que tal una ardilla- dijo señalando un par de ardillas que estaban recogiendo unas bellotas.

Applebloom.-mmm… no, creo que prefiero algo más, grande.

Fluttershy.- y que tal un gato.

Applebloom.-creo que no, no creo que se lleve bien con Winona.

Fluttershy.- oh, ¿qué tal?, una nutria,

Applebloom.-mmm… no.

Comienzo a mirar hacia todos lados mirando a las distintas opciones, y no sé, hay algo en todos ellos, que hace que no capten mi atención, hasta que miro un extraño animal con pelaje negro descansando debajo de un árbol.

Applebloom.-huy ¿qué es eso?- dije caminando hacia el extraño animal.

Vaya él se ve muy interesante y es casi tan grande como un pony adulto, se ve genial. Sin darme cuenta mi hermana y fluttershy se ponen a mis lados y empiezan a hablar.

Applejack.-dime fluttershy, ese el pobre amiguito que perseguimos el otro día verdad.

Applebloom.- ¿lo persiguieron? ¿Por qué?

Applejack.-siiii, larga historia, te cuento otro día

Applebloom.-bueno está bien.

**Mon POV.**

Mon.- (ya, a que viene tanto cuchicheo, intento dormir por aquí saben).

Abro mis ojos, me levanto y procedo a estirarme un poco. Veo a fluttershy, applejack y la potrilla de hace rato, junto a mí.

¿?.-wow que grande, fluttershy quiero que sea él.

Applejack.- ¿Qué sea "que" applebloom?

Applebloom.-pues mi nueva mascota que más.

Mon.- (perdón).

Applejack.-eh, no lo sé, no creo que…- no termina de hablar pues es interrumpida.

Applebloom.-oh vamos míralo, es muy genial y con ese tamaño seguro que podría intimidar a todos esos ladrones de manzanas.

Applejack.-no lo sé applebloom, no creo que sea una buena idea, además no creo que este en adopción- dijo mirando hacia fluttershy.

Fluttershy.-la verdad es que aún no lo he puesto entre las opciones aun, pero si él quiere, creo que no debería haber ningún problema.

Mon.- (espera déjame ver si entendí, ser la mascota de esta potrilla, no lo sé, digo ya empiezo a hacerme a la idea de aquí solo soy un animal pero, no se creó que aún no asimilo la idea del todo, además como es ella, eso puede radicar enormemente, en si mi vida sigue siendo o no, tan tranquila como la última semana).

Applebloom.-vamos applejack prometo cuidar de él, además seguro que es muy feliz en todo en el gran terreno de la granja.

Mon.- (¿granja?).

Applejack.-bueno no sé.

Applebloom.-vamos hermana- dijo mientras ponía ojos de cachorrito.

Mon.- (mmm… me pregunto cómo sería si yo pongo ojos de cachorrito).

Applejack.-**"suspiro" **bueno pero pregúntale a él si quiere ir, no podemos arrastrarlo con nosotras así sin más.

De pronto la pequeña se acerca a mí y me dice.

Applebloom.-dime amiguito te gustaría venir con migo a sweet Apple acres.

Mon.- (eeeeh, bueno piensa, una granja eso tiene pinta de cumplir con los estándares para ser tranquilo, pero no sé, le debo mucho a fluttershy, no puedo irme sin mas)- pienso mientras volteo hacia fluttershy.

Fluttershy.- o vamos amiguito, ve yo solo quiero que mis amigos del bosque sean felices, y a ti te gusta descansar bajo el los árboles, allí podrás hacerlo cuando quieras.

Mon.-(o fluttershy eres grande lo sabias, creo… creo que voy a seguir su consejo pero antes)- me acerco hacia ella y froto un poco mi hocico contra se cuello – (gracias fluttershy, ojala pudieras entenderme, pues no tengo forma de expresar lo agradecido que estoy contigo).

Fluttershy.-oh no es nada amiguito, además tu siempre me ayudabas aquí.

Mon.- (je… es casi como si me leyera la mente)

Después de unos segundos me separo de ella, y me dirijo hacia donde está la pequeña applebloom, me agacho apoyando mi pecho en el suelo y a agachando la cabeza.

Applebloom.- ¿qué haces?- pregunto curiosa

Applejack.-terroncito, creo que quiere darte un paseo.

Applebloom.-espera, entonces eso es un sí.

Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza en modo de afirmación.

Applebloom.- ¡SI SI SI SI SI! Por fin un nuevo amigo- dijo emocionada dando saltitos en su lugar, para luego subirse a mi espalda.

Yo me levanta con la pequeña en mi espalda, ella parece realmente feliz.

Applebloom.-te prometo que serás feliz con migo, mi hermana, mi hermano, mi abuela y Winona- dijo mientras me abrazaba por el cuello.

Applejack.- oye fluttershy.

Fluttershy.-si dime.

Applejack.- ¿Qué es lo que come?

Fluttershy.-ah no te preocupes por eso, como lo mismo que Winona.

Applejack.-oh ya veo, y oye, tiene nombre.

Fluttershy.-pues no.

Applejack.-mmm… oye terroncito, ¿cómo lo vas a llamar?

Applebloom.-oh es cierto, mmm… que tal… goofy.

Mon.- (¡¿Qué?! estas de broma, tengo que evitar que me ponga un nombre tan ridículo, mmm… ya se)**"gruñido"**.

Applebloom.- ¿no te gusto?, bueno que tal snoopy.

Mon.-**"gruñido"**.

Applebloom.- ¿no?, y scooby.

Mon.-**"gruñido"**.

Applebloom.- bueno chico listo, pues sugiere algo.

Mon.- (bien es mi oportunidad).

Comienzo a escribir en la tierra usando mi pata, y escribo "MON".

Applebloom.- ¿mon? Un poco raro, pero si es lo que quieres está bien.

Mon.- (bien).

Applejack.- bueno creo que es hora de ir a la granja, no crees.

Applebloom.-claro, ya quiero presentarlo a los demás.

Applejack.-pues vamos, muchas gracias por todo fluttershy nos vemos después, agradécele applebloom.

Applebloom.- muchas gracias fluttershy, gracias por todo.

Fluttershy.- o de nada, solo cuídenlo bien.

Applebloom.-claro que sí, y de nuevo gracias- dijo applebloom mientras nos íbamos.

Yo estaba caminando al lado de applejack, con applebloom sobre mí, sobra decir que llamamos mucho la atención de los ponis del pueblo.

Mon.- (me pregunto ¿cómo será sweet Apple acres?).

Después de caminar durante un rato llegamos a la supuesta granja, desde de la entrada se podía ver una especie de granero y campos de manzanas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, la verdad no estaba nada mal, se veía muy interesante y pacífico.

Applejack.-bueno aquí estamos, bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.

Mon.- (pues no está nada mal).

Applebloom.-anda, vamos adentro para que conozcas a los demás.

Y dicho y hecho comenzamos a caminar hacia lo que parecía un granero, pero resulta ser que era una casa, quien lo hubiera dicho. Al entrar lo primero que vimos fue a una pony algo mayor y un semental bastante grande, pero de pronto.

Granny Smith.-aaaaaah, ¿qué es eso?- dijo asustada y sorprendida a la vez.

Mon.- (vaya que gran bienvenida)

Applebloom.-hola abuela- dijo la pequeña desde mi espalda.

Granny Smith.- ¿applebloom?, espera que está sucediendo aquí.

Applebloom.-bueno, pues él es mon, mi nueva mascota.

Granny Smith.- ¿mascota?, espera es eso cierto applejack- dijo volteando hacia la susodicha.

Applejack.- si es verdad, pero no te preocupes, fluttershy me aseguro que no es peligroso.

Granny Smith.- bueno pues sí que es curioso.

Después de que la pony anciana dijera eso, esta comenzó a manosearme, revisándome por todos lados y cuando digo todos es todos, me siento violado TT_TT.

Granny Smith.- bueno, si dices que está bien, confiare en ti.

Applebloom.-o muchas gracias abuela- dijo mientras se bajaba de mí y le daba un abrazo a su abuela.

Mon.- (ooooh, que lindo, se ve que son toda una familia, pero espera un momento ahora que lo pienso ese grandote no ha dicho nada, supongo que será de pocas palabras).

Applebloom.- vamos mon acompáñame, te voy a mostrar toda la granja.

Comencé a seguir a la pequeña para salir de la casa para comenzar el supuesto tur.

**Sweet Apple acres, habitación de applebloom, noche.**

Estaba acompañando a applebloom en su habitación mientras ella estaba encima de su cama preparándose para dormir y yo estaba haciendo lo mismo pero en el suelo junto a su cama.

Mon.- (vaya sí que ha sido un día interesante, y la verdad es que el lugar no se ve nada mal, tranquilo, silencioso justo como me gusta).

Applebloom.-hoy ha sido un gran día, no puedo esperar a mañana para presentarte a mis amigas, seguro que se llevan una gran sorpresa al verte.

Mon.- (ja, seguro que sí).

Applebloom.-bueno, creo que es hora de dormir- dijo en un tono somnoliento para después caer dormida.

Mon.-(vaya que interesante potrilla, pero buen, analicemos un poco la situación, cambie de casa, ahora soy la mascota de una potrilla que seguro cuando mucho tiene la mitad de mi edad, y vivo en un granja que por el paseo que me dio la potrilla parece un lugar apacible, bueno pues creo que no esta tan mal, poniéndolo junto mi vida en esa peligrosa ciudad, junto a personas que me detestaban prácticamente por haber nacido, esto no está nada mal, pero bueno creo que mejor empiezo a descansar y dejo de mortificarme con eso).

**Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo, la historia ya empieza a tomar el rumbo que yo quería.**

**Por cierto perdón por la larga espera, es que me bloque muy cabron, pues yo tengo la idea general de como quiero que sea la historia pero no sabía exactamente como continuar.**

**Bueno también quería agradecerles por sus reviews y todos sus consejos en serio se los agradezco.**

**Oh por cierto, hice una pequeña referencia al anime de naruto, galletita virtual para el que la encuentre.**

**Bueno hasta otra nos leemos.**


End file.
